Naruto de Pegaso: La Leyenda del Caballero Divino
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Despues de la batalla en contra de Hades fue derrotado; nuestros héroes ya santos de oro deberán buscar sus nuevos sucesores de las armaduras de bronce. Seiya viaja alas naciones elementales y se encuentra al elegido de la armadura de Pegaso. Harem masivo. Este es un Crossover de Naruto/ y de los Caballeros de Zodiaco.
1. Prologo

Hola compañeros, este es el seguno fanfic que hago y también el primero de un crossover de Naruto y Saint Seiya de las primeras temporadas (Las 12 Casas, La Saga De Odín , Poseidón y la de Hades) bueno espero tener éxito

Bueno comenzamos

Prologo

Nos encontramos en la batalla final entre los santos de Athena en contra de los santos oscuros liderados por Hades, la batalla fue sangrienta y cruel, se perdieron muchas vidas de tantos santos de Athena y Santos Oscuros, pero el resultado fue la Victoria de Athena ante Hades que fue rescatada por el caballero oscuro de Géminis y de Seiya de Pegaso, tanto como sus Amigos habían vencido contra viento y marea el dios del Inframundo, pero no todo fue victoria porque el dios antes de morir juro que volvería a destruir la tierra y a los santos que fueron derrotado, que iba a obtener la venganza durante unos siglos. Después de escapar del mundo del Inframundo, los santos y la reencarnación de athena llegaron a Grecia en las 12 casas hablando de que harían después de la amenaza de Hades.

Después de analizar la situación de lo que hacía sucedido entre las guerras de los 12 caballeros dorados en las 12 casas, la aventura en Asgard en contra de Hilda, en el rescate de Athena ante Poseidón que trato de inundar el mundo, y la última batalla ante hades y los Santos oscuros. Después de hablar de lo sucedido después de que ya no hay amenazas en el mundo los caballeros que fueron ascendidos y merecidos como los Nuevos Santos Dorados de la Diosa Athena, Seiya sería el Caballero de Sagitario, Shiryru es el Caballero de Libra, Hyoga, es el Caballero de Acuario, Shun, es el nuevo Caballero de Piscis y Ikki es el nuevo Caballero de Cancer. Después de su ascensión de los santos, tenían que ver quiénes serían los Santos de Bronce, por lo tanto la Diosa Athena/Saori les encomendó de entrenar los nuevos caballeros del bronce y que retornaran sus vidas. Tanto Shiryru regreso a China con su hermana y su maestro Dokho, Hyoga regreso a Rusia para ver el aniversario del fallecimiento de su Madre y Maestro Camus, Ikki y Shun viajaron para ver a su casa para descansar y después volver a su deber como Santo Dorado. En cuanto a Seiya después de estar saliendo con Saori/Athena ambos se prometieron de que regresarían, una vez que Seiya se fue de Athenas fue al orfanato donde vivió en su infancia y se rencontró con los niños y su amiga, ahí estuvieron descansando y contando sus vidas, una vez que ya descanso nuestro héroe, estuvo recorriendo por el mundo tanto disfrutando el mundo que le daban, viajando desde Europa, América y Asia, ahí llego un día particular que nadie olvidara.

En la noche de un lugar de Japón.

Una noche tranquila de Noche estaba de paz en la Aldea de Konoha de un día Particular, es 10 de Octubre, todos los aldeanos, Civiles, y Ninjas disfrutaban de lo relajante de la aldea de noche, pero después sucedió la tragedia.

Actualmente un Zorro Enorme de pelo Naranja rojizo de 9 colas estaba destruyendo la aldea con todo su poder, los habitantes de la aldea creían de que el Kyuubi ( Kurama) estaba destruyendo por placer, lo que no sabían es que lo estaban controlando por un misterioso Enmascarado autoproclamándose ``Madara Uchina´´.

Muchos ninjas, tanto Chunnins, Jounins, Anbus hasta inclusive el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi estaban defendiendo con todo lo que tenían para detener a la bestia descontrolada y salvar a su gente y a su aldea.

Mientras tanto en la batalla en su auge, renace la esperanza cuando El Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze entra en acción con su peculiar Jutsu del Hiraishin deteniendo la BiijuDama de Kurama y desviándolo a otro lugar con un Sello de Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo, después de desviarla, atrás de del apareceré en un vórtice el Enmascarado intentarlo atacarlo por detrás, pero reacciona rápido Minato intentando atacarlo con sus kunais especiales pero el enmascarado se vuelve intangible fueron teletransportados a un campo de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea.

Ya fuera de la aldea comenzó una batalla sin tregua, Minato intentaba atacarlo con sus kunais y con el Rasengan pero el Enmascarado los desviaba con su Kamui Activado, pero en una brecha quebrada en la defensa, Minato utilizo el Hiraishin con un rasengan en su Mano, lo ataco por detrás de la espalda hiriéndolo, y cuando iba atacar otra vez Minato le pone un sello de Contracto y con eso lo obliga a quitar el control de Kurama y así quedar Libre.

Después de que no pudo obtener el objetivo de Destruir Konoha o de Obtener el Kyuubi, ``Madara Uchiha´´ juro que algún día iba a destruir a Konoha y al Mundo con el Tsukuyomi Infinito , sintió de que Kushina y su hijo peligraban así que utilizo el Hiraishin para rescatarlos de la casa que se Iba a destruir debido a la destrucción del zorro aun libre del Sharingan estaba De Fuera De Control, una vez que los puso fuera de peligro, se armó y fue al campo de batalla ya que el Kyuubi estaba fuera de la aldea con el esfuerzo de todos los shinobis de Konoha liderados por el Sandaime. Una vez que el Zorro iba atacarlo con una BiijuDama; Minato aparece montando en un Sapo Enorme, el jefe de los Sapos Gambunta detuvo el ataque del Kyubi y inmovilizarlo por unos momentos, formo varios sellos en sus manos y utilizo lo que quedaba de Chacra utilizo el Hiraishin y se lo llevo lejos de Konoha a unos 10 Km, fue entonces de que los ninjas escucharon una explosión fuerte y se dirigieron hacia allá.

En el campo de batalla se encontraba el Kyuubi ya liberado pero aun cegado de la furia impidiendo de que vuelva a ser sellado en otro contenedor, fue atado por unos momentos por las cadenas de chacra de Kushina y Minato viendo de que no había otra opción y tomo la decisión más dolorosa, encerrar el biju en su hijo, aun contra las palabras de Kushina y la conciencia de su mismo, ambos decidieron de que era lo mejor para el mundo, y decidieron hacer el Shiki Fuuin, el Sello de Shinigami, pero el Kyuubi vio las intenciones, intento apuñalar al recién nacido en un altar pero los padres se entrometieron en el camino y recibiendo la puñalada de la garra, y cuando hizo los ultimo sellos, apareció el shinigami y exigiendo porque de su invocación, una vez explicado, el shinigami procedió dividir la mitad del biiju en el recién Nacido y en la otra mitad en Minato, y procediendo consumir su Alma; pero algo sucedió:

Ya en el proceso del sellado ni Minato y Kushina habían muerto, porque en el proceso algo fallo, lo que evito la muerte de Minato, pero le dejo muy grave en su estado por la falta de chacra y del excesivo cansancio de que se sometió. Al igual que su esposa de que hallara sobrevivido en la extracción del Biiju por parte de Madara. Ambos se habían desmayado por tanto cansancio y la falta de chacra.

Mientras tanto aparecía nuestro héroe viajando en esa noche fatídica hasta que escucho unos sollozos de un bebe, y fue a explorar, después de unos minutos vio lo que dejo sin palabras, ahí estaba un altar con un bebé llorando envuelto en una manta con un extraño símbolo en su estómago, y de un lado estaban sus padres, parecían muertos que vivos, pero sentía una ligera pulsación en sus corazones que estaban vivos , pero inconscientes, cuando iba a hacer algo , sintió que sus cosmos peligraban ya que no muy lejos de aquí venían diferentes tipos de sombras que venían muy rápido, y eran los sirvientes de hades, seiya tomo la decisión de proteger a ese niño porque sentía un gran cosmos aun dormido pero muy fuerte, muchas que el de él, después de agarrar al niño, empezó a correr para despistar las sombras para evitar que lo capturara al niño, pero desafortunadamente se habían encontrado por unos santos caídos de plata con intenciones nada buenas para él, pero lo que no sabían ellos pues Seiya había mejorado en sus habilidades tanto en velocidad y poder y lo iban a comparar cuando Seiya hizo unos movimientos con sus puños y atacando en el aire a una velocidad que ni siquiera el ojo pudiera ver utilizo Meteoros de Pegaso(Pegasasu Ryuseiken) y noqueándolos al instante a los santos oscuros.

Una vez fuera de peligro, y aun corriendo para salir de la frontera de las naciones elementales, ya fuera de peligro de los demás ninjas de otras aldeas u otro santo oscuro, Seiya vio el niño y aun sentía mucho cosmos en él y debía entrenarlo para la siguiente guerra santa y había conseguido lo que él había buscado.

El nuevo Sucesor de la Armadura del Pegaso.

Bueno eso es todo es el prologo

Bueno como verán tengo poca experiencia en lo de Saint Seiya, pero no se confundan si vi toda las Sagas, desde las 12 casas hasta la de Hades, pero ya paso el tiempo y estoy a comenzando a verla otra vez, y la de omega tampoco no la he visto desde entonces.

Primero quiero darles los créditos a Angel de la Luz 95 por darme la oportunidad de hacer este fic, sé que soy nuevo en eso pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que ese fic sea un éxito para todos los del fanfiction.

También a DarkShion y a Darkhellsoul por los consejos del anime de Saint Seiya porque la voy a necesitar mucho.

Tambien le dare una pareja a nuestro próximo caballero del bronce, acepto desde amazonas y las demás kunoichis.

También estaré viendo si hare los siguientes ficticions de crossovers. Ahí si necesito que crossover le gustaría que haga para ustedes

Del Grand Theft Auto ( Tanto del San Andreas y el IV)

Call Of Duty ( Lo quiero ambientalizar en el Modern Warfare y Black Ops)

WWE y también TNA

También de una idea que me dieron de Digimon también estará disponible de hacerla.

Bueno si necesitan que me den ideas, consejos o ayuda, envíenme tanto su Review y Facebook.

Hasta la próxima chicos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Los Nuevos Heroes

Hola chicos bueno me di el tiempo para hacer el siguiente capitulo y ahora estuve viendo otras ideas que me dieron y ahora se me dificultara pero se que lo hare y ahora estará el capitulo.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Angel de la Luz 95: me alegro que te hallara gustado, sé que se me ha complicado ese crossover pero se que tendrá éxito amigo.

Nukiujy o Magnata Of Chaos: bueno amigo , estuve leyendo tu fic y de otros pero también de mis ideas, y espero que te guste el capítulo y me alegro que te gustara el fic.

DarkShion: hola amigo gracias por los consejos que me has dado y me alegro que te hallara gustado el fic, es mi primera vez del saint seiya y espero sorprenderte para este capítulo.

Coronadomontes: bueno amigo, vi la saga de las 12 casas, la saga de Odín, la de Poseidón y un poco la de hades, pero todavía no he visto el de Lost Cavans y el Omega, pero me estaré actualizando para verlo y en cuanto lo de Hades, planeo revivirlo pero costara tiempo y su aliado podría ser a Ares, Poseidón, Artemisa o Zeus y me alegro que te halla gustado el fic y espero sorprenderte para que te guste.

Roy4: bueno amigo, me di la libertad para leer tu fic y la verdad esta muy bueno, pero sacare de otros personajes de diferentes animes y videojuegos, una que otra serie, pero sacare tus ideas para que te agrade mas en el fic pero bueno, me alegro que te hallara gustado y si voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para hacerlo muy bien este fic.

Koga: bueno amigo, me alegro que lo vieras y también ese es el primer crossover en la historia que Naruto usara la armadura de Pegaso y espero que salga bien para todos los lectores jeje bueno gracias por tu review.

Sin mas Preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 1:Los Nuevos Heroes.

Pasaron una semana después de que Seiya encontró al recién nacido en la naciones elementales (China), tomo un barco cerca de ahí, tomo el barco y se dirigió hacia Grecia para reportar lo sucedido en la noche. Aun Seiya le pasaba de la cabeza lo sucedido, pensaba que había derrotado a todos los caballeros oscuros del seguidor del dios Hades y algunos sobrevivientes de los caballeros de plata pero aún seguían vivos alguno sobrevivientes y tenía que investigar de lo sucedido.

Después de llegar al puerto de Grecia, nuestro héroe aun cargando al recién nacido camino en el recorrido de la ciudad, primero visito al orfanato que el fue criado junto con los niños y la cuidadora que siempre lo ama, después de descansar por un momento fue hacia las 12 casas para ir hacia el santuario, la cosa que mas odiaban todos era caminar por todo el largo camino de las 12 casas de los 12 caballeros de oro, pero para cada caballero si de Bronce, Plata, Acero o Oro no se les dificultaba la travesía en el recorrido, ya después de llegar al santuario, estaban sus amigos puestos armaduras de oro y con el patriarca y Saori.

Cuando llego Seiya todos se sorprendieron y se alegraron que había regresado de su misión de viajar por todo el mundo, mientras contaba de lo sucedido en su viaje, del encuentro del un recién nacido y del encuentro de los caballeros oscuros; eso puso alerta a los caballeros debido que hubieron muchos supervivientes en la antigua guerra santa, después de decir lo del recién nacido que tiene un potencial oculto en el y tiene los cosmos escondidos, eso alegro muchos porque alfin su amigo había encontrado a su aprendiz para obtener la armadura de Pegaso; pero eso no es todo.

Nuestros amigos también durante su viaje también encontraron recién nacidos que también tenían potenciales en ellos tales casos como:

Con Shiryu fue a china para investigar de un avistamiento y en eso observo un carácter con una capsula extraña en eso apareció un recién nacido varón con el cabello largo y puntiagudo tenía los ojos negros de piel blanca, es el el nuevo suceder de la armadura de Dragón: Son Goku

Con Hyoga fue a Rusia a su tierra natal para visitar ala tumba de su madre y de su maestro Camus de Acuario quien sería su sucesor en eso descubrió en una casa abandonada había un recién nacido había un varón de pelo blanco largo y erizado de ojos verdes claro, él es el nuevo sucesor de la armadura de Cisne: Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Con Ikki se separó por un momento de su hermano menor Shun fue a la isla del diablo que había entrenado, pero antes de llegar, sintió una presencia muy fuerte en eso apareció un recién nacido de pelo rosa oscuro corto de ojos oscuros, era de piel clara, en el sintió mucha fuerza que respetaría sus cosmos, el seria el nuevo Sucesor de la Armadura de Fénix.: Natsu Dragneel.

Mientras tanto con Shun fue a su lugar de origen para ir ala casa de su infancia pero después escuchos unos sollozos de un recién nacido y fue investigar hasta que se encontró con una recien nacida, era una niña de pelo rosa claro de ojos verdes de piel blanca, pero al estar tranquila se le volvía blanco, sentía mucha fuerza en sus cosmos que al practicar los despertaría pronto, ella es la nueva sucesora de la armadura de Andrómeda: Moka Akashiya.

Ya con todo lo sucedido tanto Saori y el Patriarca acordaron que los chicos entrenarían a los 6 años todos para prepararse para la siguiente guerra en contra de Hades o de Poseidón. Ya todos se fueron a sus lugares de origen mientras que los recién nacidos decidieron que vivirán juntos en el orfanato que vivieron ellos.

6 años después

Varias cosas han cambiado, uno de ellos que nuestros héroes Seiya y Saori se habían casado y habían obtenido a su primera hija, que era idéntica a su madre, ojos morados, cabello morado y de piel clara, se llama Sasha. Pero una leyenda dice si una diosa tiene una hija, sus poderes deben se trasplantados en las hijas y debido que deben Saori con su deber como Athena, debe trasplantar sus poderes en su Hija Sasha.

Mientras que nuestro héroe rubio seguía creciendo con sus nuevos amigos como Goku, Toshiro, Natsu, y Moka, también se hizo de una amiga rubia que la dejaron en el orfanato al igual que ellos, se llama Yuna. Ya al cumplir los 6 años nuestros héroes ya estaban comprometidos en cumplir con su diosa Athena y defender de la tierra de las amenazas de Hades y de Poseidón y de que se le avecina.

Nuestro héroe Son Goku y Shiryu fueron a China para entrenar en la montaña de los 5 picos para conseguir la Armadura de Dragón.

Tanto con Hyoga y Toshiro fueron a Rusia para entrenar en los campos helados de Siberia para conseguir la Armadura de Cisne.

En tanto con Moka y Shun fueron a entrenar a Francia para entrenar mucho para conseguirse la Armadura de Andromeda.

En tanto con Natsu y Ikki estarán entrenando en la isla del Diablo y ahí tanto nuestro héroe si sufrirá en el infieron con su maestro.

Y ahora con Naruto y Seiya estarán entrenando en Grecia para estar en contacto con los demás amigos y para Seiya para que su hija se contacte mas con personas y se hagan amigos, bueno almenos hasta ahora.

Bueno con esto termina el capitulo de hoy

Uffff ahora si me costó trabajo, se que es corto pero comenzara el entrenamiento de cada uno de ellos y espero que estarán con cada uno de ellos.

La decisión de los personajes para ser los sucesores de las armaduras fue difícil porque tuve que ver su capacidad y habilidad de cada uno de ellos, se que me criticaran que puse a Natsu como Caballero de Fénix en vez del Dragón, pero quise un cambio y sé que le s gustaran.

Bueno ya tenemos a las primeras parejas para el rubio por ahora tenemos a

Sasha/Athena

Yuna de Aguila.

Ahora para el próximo capítulo el rubio estará entrenado en Grecia junto con Seiya, Y Shaina, y tendrá unos momentos con Yuna y Sasha para hacerse mejores amigas y después algo más.

Bueno acepto ideas, consejos en el harem y técnicas para este fic

Si mas me despido compañeros

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo 2: El Entrenamiento ha iniciado

Hola bueno me tome el tiempo para escribir la historia de Saint Seiya y bueno estuve leyendo sus reviews e ideas para hacer este capítulo y bueno me tome el tiempo porque estuve en la expocision de la Francofonia 2014 en la universidad que estudio y bueno pues ya tengo el tiempo y espero que le guste el capítulo.

Quiero Agradecerles a:

ryu no kami 007: bueno amigo para aclarar las dudas bueno en la parte de que Shiryu encontró a Goku porque le quise dar las originalidad y porque no le di el nombre original de Son Goku en vez de Kakkaroto no le vendría muy bien ese nombre pero mas adelante te aclarare eso, mientras con Natsu pues como había dicho antes se que me iban a criticar sobre eso que Natsu lo iba a poner como el caballero de Dragon pero le vendría bien con la armadura del Fenix con el fuego y como lucha por qué siempre lucha hasta el final y cuando cae siempre se levanta como si fuera que renace desde sus cenizas. En cuanto al nombre para naruto pues lo dejare con su nombre porque no le quedaría bien como Temna o Koga, y recuerda que sus Padres todavía siguen vivos pero hasta que su rencuentro va tardar para largo porque primero va ser el entrenamiento y para los demás capítulos entre los caballeros del Bronce, espero haberte aclarado las dudas amigo.

Roy4: Bueno amigo me alegro que te hallara gustado el capitulo y también me alegro que analizaran la selección de los caballeros, si anduve viendo tus ideas de tu fic pero quería darle mas originalidad y estuve viendo muchos personajes del anime para quien se acomodaba para las armaduras del Bronce, bueno como ejemplo Son Goku además de ser bueno en las artes marciales también tiene su habilidad especial la del ``Golpe del Dragon´´ le vendría muy bien si aprende los 100 dragones del rozan, en cuanto con Toshiro pues estuve viendo tus opciones y viendo la opción de utilizar a Haku pero con Toshiro le vendrá muy bien con su habilidad del hielo y con la tutela de Hyoga serán muy buenos. En cuanto con Natsu pues además de que sabe usar el fuego como Ikki y además con su entrenamiento será mas duro y fuerte con su entrenamiento y en cuanto a Moka se me hizo difícil a quien iba a elegir como la sucesora de la armadura de Andromeda, tenia pensado en usar a Sera de Hellsing, Asuka o Rei de Evangelion, Sakura de Sakura Card Captor, o Nami o Robin. Y también con el entrenamiento que usara si puede cambiar de forma exterior a interior pues te lo mostare en este capítulo amigo y bueno me alegro que te gustara el capítulo amigo y si, voy a necesitar mucha ayuda amigo.

Coronadomontes: hola amigo si leei tu review y me alegro que te gustara el fic, y si estoy dando todo para que le gusten tan para los lectores y para mi, y voy a aprender con sus reviews y bueno espero sorprenderte hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: hola amigo bueno gracias por los consejos que me has dado amigo y bueno en cuanto a Kurama que sea bueno, lo tendré en cuenta porque además de ser su compañero será su amigo y también lo entrenara en el entrenamiento de chacra para que domine muy bien en su Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, Taijutsu y FuuinJutsu pero eso va para largo pero bueno espero sorpenderte hoy amigo y gracias por todo amigo por tu ayuda.

Angel de la Luz 95: Hola amigo gracias por tus consejos amigo y el apoyo amigo y en cuanto ala pareja bueno por ahora tenemos a Sasha/Athena, Yuna de Aguila y bueno también tendre en cuenta con Moka y bueno espero sorprenderte el capitulo de hoy amigo y también con los otros fics amigo.

Koga: Hola amigo me alegro que te gustara la idea de Natsu como caballero del Fenix y en cuanto a la pareja recuerda que habrá mas pareja para el rubio, ahora tenemos la semidiosa, una Amazona y su compañero de armas. Bueno espero sorprenderte hoy amigo

Bueno sin mas Preámbulos el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 2: El entrenamiento De Los Caballeros

Nos encontramos en Athenas en el campo de entrenamiento viendo a nuestros héroes entrenando lo básico desde la teoría, cosa que el rubio lo mandara a dormir porque le parecía aburrida la teoría, cosa que suspiro el caballero de Sagitario y también le trae recuerdos de su infancia de cómo eran sus maestras como Marin y Shaina cuando le explicaban en clases y siempre se dormían en sus clases, ahora ya sabía cómo se sentía, pero lo ignoro después y le estuvo explicando al rubio hasta que poco a poco le entiendo lo teórico , ya después de la teoría empezó a explicar el significado de los cosmos y como despertarlo, mientras que Naruto lo observaba cada detalle como su maestro usaba su habilidad única….. el Pegasus Ryūsei Ken en unas rocas paradas en el campo reduciéndolas a solo polvo.

Ya con la demostración demostrada, Seiya le pidió a Naruto que sintiera los cosmos durante todo el día y hacer su habilidad, en eso el rubio asistió, ya que Seiya iba a una reunión en el Santuario con el nuevo aviso de quien sería el nuevo Patriarca. En eso Seiya le pidió a su aprendiz que lo tomara tranquilamente y que no se frustrara si no lo intentaba la primera vez porque siempre hay que practicar hasta llegar hasta sus límites. En eso se iba el caballero de Sagitario a la reunión dejando solo al rubio entrenando.

Mientras tanto el rubio estaba sentado intentando sentir el cosmos que tenía oculto en él, mientras que intentaba usar la habilidad que hizo su maestro cosa que no le fue muy bien porque golpeo muy fuerte la roca pero no la destruyo, lo único que se rompió fue su mano que dio un grito que se oyó en todo el campo de entrenamiento, pero unos segundos después su mano que estaba fracturada empezó a curarse por sí misma, en eso pensó que su ``Inquilino´´ lo estaba ayudando a curarse en eso se contactaba mentalmente a su mente para hablar con su compañero para ayudarlo en el despertar de su cosmos.

Ya dentro de la mente, Naruto estaba en un paisaje tranquilo con árboles, un rio que lo cruza, pasto muy espeso pero muy suave para acostarse y con muchas flores en eso aparecía su compañero que era un Zorro Blanco de 9 colas acostado en el suelo.

Hace años atrás cuando era un bebé tanto Athena y el Patriarca habían sentido una energía muy fuerte pero a la vez maligna en el pero sentía otra parte quera muy pura en su corazón, en eso se tranquilizaron porque si alguien tenía una energía demoniaca en el podría ser blanco fácil para que Hades o Poseidón se apoderara de su cuerpo, pero con un trabajo extenso limpiaron toda la maldad que había en el haciendo que nuestro Zorro cambiara de Naranja Rojizo a uno blanco como la nieve. Y en su primer encuentro con el Bijuu con el rubio primero se asustó Naruto por tal bestia colosal que vivía en dentro de el, también en su explicación de la vida de él y la suya, y después de unos días se convirtieron en amigos y así se apoyarían mutuamente entre ellos, mientras Kurama aun detectaba algo en el que siempre recordaba a su padre pero aun lo tenía dormido, hasta que llegue el momento lo ayudaría en el entrenamiento de chacra en el para que pudiera defenderse y utilizar tanto el cosmos y chacra.

Ya en la actualidad se encontraba Naruto y Kurama hablando del entrenamiento que esta recibiendo con Seiya. Mientras practicaba mentalmente en caminar los arboles con solo usarlo en las plantas de los pies un determinado chacra en las plantas para no caerse pero también no usar mucha porque podría quebrarse la corteza del árbol. En eso Kurama le estaba contando de como sentir los cosmos

Kurama: Naruto, para utilizar los cosmos primero tienes que estar en paz contigo mismo y sentir la energía que está fluyendo dentro de ti, no te frustres si no lo intentas a la primera sé que lo lograras amigo.

Naruto: gracias Kurama, pero eso en la caminata de árboles es muy difícil.

Kurama: se que es muy difícil Naruto, pero entrenando hasta logarlo, no habrá limites amigo, y además de que termine tu entrenamiento, seguirá la caminata del agua .

Naruto: Ehhhh gracias por avisarme Kurama.

En eso Kurama detectaba una presencia cerca de aquí.

Kurama: Naruto, hay alguien cerca por aquí, mejor hablamos más adelante.

Naruto: De acuerdo Kurama, nos vemos en la noche.

En eso se perdía la comunicación entre ellos y volvía a la realidad.

Mientras tanto que el rubio estaba acostado en el pasto, cerca de aquí una chica un año menor que el, tenía el cabello cortó lila y un vestido blanco.

Naruto: Hola Sasha, Como has estado?

Sasha: Muy bien Naruto, te he extrañado desde que nos vimos la última vez.

Naruto: Si pues, y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasha: Aquí familiarizando el lugar, ya tenía tiempo que no estaba aquí.

Naruto: y como te ha ido en tus estudios?

Sasha: Me ha ido muy bien, de hecho aquí estaré permanentemente.

Naruto: Enserio? Lo dices de verdad?

Sasha: Claro, siempre estaremos juntos, como lo prometimos hace años atrás.

Naruto: me alegro que ahora te quedaras para estar siempre protegiéndote Sasha.

Sasha: Igualmente Naruto, siempre estará para cuidarte.

Mientras hablaban de lo sucedido en esos años en el Santuario se hacía una noticia que sorprendería muchos porque el Nuevo Patriarca es de hecho la nueva Matriarca en el Santuario es Saori Kido porque el anterior Patriarca se había retirado y otorgado el poder en ella para velar la seguridad de sus caballeros.

Mientras tanto con los chicos ya casi era ala atardecer los chicos tenían que retirarse a sus casas, Sasha fue escoltada por unos caballeros de Oro de Aries llamado Kiki y de Shaina la caballera de Plata. Mientras que el rubio se iba al orfanato para descansar, cuando regreso a su hogar lo estaban esperando sus otros amigos de entrenamiento pero sobre todo de 2 chicas en particular, su amiga Yuna aprendiz de las caballeras de Plata Marin y Pavlin que ella sería la sucesora de la armadura de Águila, siempre habían sido amigos desde que estuvieron en el orfanato también entrenaban juntos en un duelo de Mástil, cosa que siempre gana ella de pura casualidad, provocando mucho coraje en el rubio y unas risitas en su amiga. Pero al final siempre se llevaban bien entre ellos, pero sobre todo Yuna que sentía algo más que amistad en Naruto pero no lo podría decir hasta llegar el momento. Su otra amiga era una chica que habia conocido años atrás es Yuzuriha que estaba entrenado para convertirse en la caballera de Grulla. Ya estuvo un momento hablando con sus amigas en la hora de la cena hablando de su entrenamiento y de sus experiencias en cómo usar el cosmos y sus habilidades de sus maestros. Ya hora de irse a dormir el rubio se acostó en su cama para encontrarse con Kurama, después de encontrarse con su compañero volvieron a entrenar ahora en la caminata sobre el agua cosa que le costó con mucha facilidad al caminar, pero durante unas horas pudo caminar el agua con el entrenamiento de Kurama que lo estaba vigilando de cómo se caía. Y así estuvieron entrenando hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mientras tanto con los siguientes caballeros

En China, Nuestro caballero de Libra Shiryu estaba entrenando con su aprendiz Son Goku mediante la meditación en la Montaña de los 5 picos y también un poco de artes marciales para probar su experiencia mediante la meditación, en eso estaba su antiguo maestro Dokho y su esposa Shunrei observándolos, en eso Shiryu le enseñaba a Goku en sus técnicas con sus cosmos ya despiertos como el:

Rozan Shoryu Ha que consiste en liberar una energía ascendente comparable con la de un gran dragón que despierta y emerge rugiendo del puño del Santo, golpeando al oponente e impulsándolo violentamente por los aires, incluso puede alcanzar a varios objetivos. También le explicaba en sus otras técnicas como el:

Rozan Ryūhishō que consta que el usuario envuelve su cuerpo utilizando su Cosmos, y se lanza contra su enemigo como si fuera proyectil es una técnica de puño. y el:

Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha que es una poderosa técnica ofensiva que se basa en expandir una explosión del cosmos que se proyecta en forma de cien dragones azules que impactan directamente en el enemigo causando grandes daños y posiblemente si puede sobrevivir y si tiene el valor su técnica más peligrosa y que solamente él puede sobrevivir el

Rozan Kōuryūha que consiste en la que el usuario sujeta a su oponente mientras concentra todo su cosmos, para elevarlo hacia el espacio. La técnica toma forma de un Dragón que desaparece en los confines del universo, desintegrando a ambos en el proceso.

Hasta que llegue el momento solo tendrá que aprender el Rozan Shoryu Ha y el Rozan Ryūhishō mientras observaba los avances de su aprendiz que seguía aprendiendo cada vez mejor con tranquilidad o a veces lo hace muy adelantado pero eso se verá después que si podrá conseguir la armadura de Dragón.

Mientras tanto en Rusia.

Nos encontramos en Siberia con Hyoga , Caballero de Acuario estaba entrenando a su aprendiz Toshiro Hitsugaya en los campos helados entrenado en lo cosmos y en sus técnicas de hielo en eso Hyoga estaba comentando a su aprendiz que debería aprender una técnica básica pero poderoso que fue aprendida por su antiguo maestro Camus. Se trataba de su técnica

Diamond Dust que El usuario reúne o crea aire frío alrededor de su puño ralentizando drásticamente el movimiento atómico del aire alrededor de su mano creando así un campo de intenso frío, condensando al instante la humedad circundante en forma de hielo puro que luego se rompe y se manifiesta en forma de innumerables cristales de nieve afilados y cortantes que son lanzados a través de un poderoso viento frío o capaz de alcanzar y producir un frío devastador y congelante, que puede alcanzar el Cero Absoluto. También se encontraba su otra técnica

El 'Rayo de Aurora que hace realiza su danza del polvo de diamante pero en esta técnica es cuando lanza rayos de hielo hacia el cielo y cae desde arriba una especie de ventisca para congelar el entorno, finalmente lanza su aire frio con las manos juntas. Cuando se usa esta técnica parece que de sus manos sale una ligera y sutil explosión de burbujas o brillos circulares perceptibles si se le pone atención. También una de sus técnicas básicas esta el

Anillo Congelante o Koliso es una técnica de paralización mediante la generación anillos de aire frío que rodean al oponente e inhiben su movilidad. En eso comenzaron a entrenar sus técnicas de hielo en el campo de los glaciales hasta el cansancio del propio Toshiro que todavía no dominaba ala perfección sus cosmos recién despertados pero el tiempo lo recompensarían después porque tenían todo el tiempo de entrenar en su tierra natal y asi comenzó el arduo entrenamiento de Toshiro con Hyoga.

Mientras tanto en la Isla del Diablo.

Nos encontramos con Ikki ahora portando la armadura de Leo ( también puede usar la armadura de Cancer) entrenando a su aprendiz Natsu Dragneel ya con sus cosmos liberados veía a Natsu con mucha energía liberada en él, cosa que sorprendió porque casi son pocos estudiantes que libraran tanta energía y también despertar sus cosmos. En eso Ikki lo estaba aprendiendo en cómo usar sus 2 técnicas más poderosos pero también las más peligrosas que el puede usarla. La primera su técnica básica el

Hō Yoku Tenshō es representado como una fuerte onda expansiva, capaz de destruir Cloth con facilidad, la proyección viene acompañada con abundancia de llamas, como efecto de estilo, de forma similar a una tormenta de llamas, siendo capaz de destruir por completo los alrededores y atrapar a múltiples enemigos en medio al mismo tiempo. Y también su técnica mas peligrosa de todas que Ikki le indicaba que solo lo utilizara como interrogación y de tortura al enemigo pero solo a los enemigos porque es una técnica aterrorizante a quien es la victima se trata del

Hōō Genma Ken que esta técnica puede moldear sus efectos de varias maneras, generalmente tortura a la víctima con sus peores temores, angustias o miedos y le produce pesadillas espantosas y surrealistas casi indistinguibles de la realidad, mostrándole a la fuerza ilusiones o alucinaciones abominables creadas directamente en el propio cerebro de la víctima, inspiradas, en general, en su propia vida y su inconsciente, o bien revive momentos felices en su vida parodiado con un fin trágico o bien situaciones desagradables, como puede ser la muerte de un ser querido o la propia muerte, todo ello acrecienta los miedos más ocultos de su alma hasta destruir su capacidad reactiva, la víctima se ve afectada por un pánico paralizante, se queda inmóvil. Y también entrenado su actitud para convertirlo en un hombre duro, serio y siempre combatiendo no importando nada solo protegiendo a las personas que quieren y a su diosa Athena, y así comenzó el entrenamiento o Infierno de Ikki con Natsu.

Mientras tanto en la isla de Andrómeda

Se encontraban nuestros héroes en la Isla donde entreno Shun ahora es Caballero de Virgo (también tiene la armadura de Piscis) entrenado a su estudiante Moka Akashiya entrenado usando cadenas de entrenamiento ahora estaba en su forma interna, cosas que años todavía le dificultaba pasar su forma externa a interna a voluntad pero con años de paciencia y entrenamiento puede cambiar de voluntad su forma externa a interna y viceversa. Mientras que Moka estaba pensando en su compañero Naruto en cómo le iba en su entrenamiento con Seiya, desde que se conocieron de niños se habían llevado muy junto con Goku, Natsu y con Toshiro y últimamente piensa en algo más en su compañero rubio que podrían llegar a algo más y se prometió así misma que declararía sus sentimiento ya cuando termine su entrenamiento y también ganar la armadura de Andrómeda, pero después pensaba en su amigo ahora tenía que entrenar con su maestro. Mientras que Shun le estaba explicando una de sus habilidades tanto defensivas y ofensivas.

Nebyura Chēn) Es el más básico y principal de los ataques mediante el uso de las cadenas accesorias de su armadura. Las cadenas pueden multiplicarse en cientos (mencionemos también que la longitud de las Cadenas de Andrómeda es ilimitada) para aumentar el número de golpes. Mecánicamente, es un ataque directo donde las cadenas se deslizan, envuelven y golpean al enemigo, y debido a su potencial destructivo su efecto casi siempre es fatal.

Andoromeda Nebyura Es la primera disposición defensiva de la cadena nebular ser presentada, emula la forma de la galaxia Andrómeda (galaxia espiral, similar a la vía láctea, aunque algo mayor, siendo el objeto más lejano visible a simple vista al norte de las constelación de Andrómeda), la cadena se extiende por el suelo, formando círculos concéntricos que rodean al portador como si fuera la representación de la nebulosa de Andrómeda, una estructura similar a una tela de araña o cortina , que impiden mediante una fuerza centrífuga el avance o acercamiento de fuerzas hostiles.

Rolling Defense _que_ Esta es una técnica defensiva simple pero eficaz, utilizándo la cadena de protección del extremo circular que lleva el brazo izquierdo .Es la forma mas apropiada de defensa cuando alguien no conoce los ataques del oponente, la cadena rodea y envuelve al santo girando rápidamente a su alrededor describiendo rápidos y continuos movimientos circulares, a gran velocidad para formar una reja espiral muy compacta que a modo de escudo impide el paso de golpes rivales

Y la Nebura Sutomu se crea con su cosmo un vapor o aire de color rosaceo que maneja a voluntad. Si ya ha ejecutado previamente el Nebula Stream entonces todo el lugar se torna en una poderosa tormenta de aire (vapor), golpeando de manera violenta y absoluta a su oponente desde todas direcciones.

Ya con sus técnicas que fue mostradas por Shun, Moka empezó usar sus cosmos con su forma interior liberado y la suerte para Shun que todavía no ha perdido el control porque la ultima vez termino al hospital por la actitud interna de su alumna pero no la culpaba era su forma de ser solo con su forma Externa era muy tierna y cálida como él. Y así comenzó en entrenamiento de Shun y de Moka

De regreso Con Naruto

Ya han pasado 2 meses entrenando con la técnica del Pegasus Ryūsei Ken en las rocas y solo podría hacer un leve daño en las rocas y también terminaba lesionándose, pero con el entrenamiento de Seiya veía los errores que tenía le decía que analizara en su entorno, canalizara sus cosmos en sus manos y después de eso el rubio ya con más confianza dibujo en sus manos ya con sus recién despierto de sus cosmos la constelación de Pegaso y ya que tenía al 100% de su cosmos liberados librero todo su ataque ante la roca

Naruto: ¡Pegasus Ryūsei Ken!

Ya con su técnica ya realizada convirtió el pilar de rocas en puro piedras cosa que impresiono mucho a su Maestro y a su hija que estaba observándolo en sus prácticas y animándolo también

Naruto: ¡Lo logre por fin pude utilizar el Pegasus Ryūsei Ken!

Seiya: Felicidades Naruto completaste con el Pegasus Ryūsei Ken y también con tu despertar de tus cosmos, pero todavía falta un camino por completar pero siempre estaremos apoyándote

Sasha: Igualmente Naruto siempre te apoyare y ¿también te quería regalar algo?

Naruto: ¿Qué es Sasha?

En eso Sasha le pedía que cerrara los ojos, cosa que el rubio acepto y sentía algo en sus manos y cuando le pidió que los abriera y vio que tenía una pulsera de flores.

Naruto: ¿Qué es eso Sasha?

Sasha: Esta es una pulsera de flores y representa nuestra amistad.

Mientras tanto el rubio observaba su regalo y sentía la calma que le daba la pulsera y se sentía feliz con ella.

Naruto: Gracias

Sasha: No, gracias a ti por ser mi amigo y siempre estar conmigo.

En eso Sasha le mostraba su muñeca que también tenía puesta otra Pulsera de Flores al igual que el rubio.

En eso Seiya lo veía con una sonrisa de como Su alumno se llevaba muy bien con su Hija y podría pensar que podrían llegar algo más como su relación con Saori. En eso comenzó a hablar

Seiya: Bien Naruto ya que terminaste con el primer paso del Pegasus Ryūsei Ken ahora comenzaras con 1 técnica mas pero ser más complicadas , entrenaras con el Pegasus Suisei Ken que tendrás que reunir todo tus cosmos en un solo punto de tu mano y lanzándolo a te tu rival con un solo ataque.

Naruto: Lo comprendo Maestro, dare lo mejor de mi para dominar la siguente ronda.

Y otra vez comenzaba el entrenamiento del Pegasus Suisei Ken para el rubio, a ver como le iba ir de ahora en adelante y también con sus amigas como Sasha, Yuna y Yuzuriha y también come le iban con sus compañeros con sus diferentes maestros, ya durante uno años obtendrán sus armaduras de Bronce y asi servir a la diosa Athena y a la tierra.

Bien con esto termina el capítulo de hoy.

Bueno como sabrán estuve viendo los capítulos, algunas series y tuve que leer información de cada uno de ellos y ufff si fue difícil pero no imposible, como verán ahora hay otra chica en el harem del rubio y es Yuzuriha de Grulla pero habrá más opciones, y en cuanto lo que me pidieron de obtener el rinnegan o otra habilidad, lo voy a tener en cuenta. Pero recuerda que comenzaran a tener misiones los caballeros de bronce por lo que hasta que regresen las naciones elementales se va tardar pero no mucho tiempo.

Por ahora las chicas en el harem del rubio están

Sasha/Athena

Yuna de Aguila

Moka de Andromeda

Yuzuriha de Grulla

A quien mas quieren que ponga para en el harem, acepto de otra personaje de anime, Amazona, diosa, deidad o Kunoichis.

También me tardare unas semanas más para comenzar el siguiente capítulo al igual que mis otros fics que tengo en mente.

Bueno acepto Reviews, consejos, dudas, o felicitaciones.

Me gustarían si me dan más consejos en este fi casi que si me envían el PM para su Facebook yo los atenderé con gusto para darle ideas y así compartirlas y así mejoraría el fic y yo igual los apoyare en sus fics.

Bueno sin mas me despido chicos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	4. Capitulo 3: Rendimiento de los frutos

Hola bueno estuve dandome mi tiempo para escribir este fic y bueno se me hizo difícil viendo tanto los capítulos de Saint Seiya, la de Lost Canvans y la de Omega, uffff la verdad ya tenia tiempo de que no los veía pero con lo de la universidad y lo de los exámenes se ha estado dificultado pero con las vacaciones se me hara mas tranquilo las cosas, es lo bueno, tambien estuve escribiendo los otros fics de los Power Rangers, de DIgimon, de GTA, Y De los próximos que hare porque tengo un fic que adopte, otros que pienso hacer y la verdad ya no se que pensar, bueno ahora tambien aclarare las dudas en este capitulo y espero que los disfruten.

Bueno quiero agradecerles a:

Roy4: hola amigo bueno leei tu review y si bueno ya tengo meses que me gusta escribir asi de profundizar a los personajes para dar vida la historia y dar la trama para que todos le gusten la historia y en cuanto a la critica que me escribistes, bueno me afecto un poco y admito que el termino de Caballera no se sonó bien pero como les había dicho ya tenía años de que no veía la serie de los Caballeros de Zodiaco y apenas me estoy actualizando para tomar el ritmo de ver otros animes, y corregiré ese error para poner si Amazona o Doncella, pero en la ultima parte me alegro que te gustara amigo y quize darle mas trama y un poco de Romance entre Sasha y Yuna y la Doncella de Grulla, bueno espero sorprenderte hoy con el capitulo amigo.

CCSakuraforever: hola amigo bueno me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy amigo y bueno en cuanto ala pregunta de las naciones elementales, eso se va tardar todavía amigo porque pienso expandarlo un poco en los siguientes capítulos para los próximos caballeros en sus misiones que recibirá Athena y la Matriarca Saori y tambien en cuanto la pregunta del uso del chackra y de los cosmos se verán en estos capítulos porque todavía falta para dominar el Cometa de Pegaso y las demás técnicas de Seiya y le añadiré otra técnica de un Santo de Oro para el rubio y bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy.

Coronadomontes: Hola amigo, gracias por apoyarme en este fic y tambien se que estoy iniciando de poco a poco pero quiero llevarlo leve para ustedes, asi le da mas trama la historia, bueno en cuanto tus dudas de los caballeros de Acero estuve pensando en los guerreros que no pudieron conseguir las armadura serian el ejercito de Athena para la defensa del santuario en Atenas y bueno espero sorprenderte hoy en este capítulo amigo.

Lobetano: hola amigo bueno en cuanto alas chicas que elegistes bueno elegiría a Palas, Sonia, y a Pandora, en cuanto a las Kunoichis elegiría a Shizuka, antes que me critiques, si me gusta el NaruSaku y el NaruHina pero se me ha estado repetitivo con los fanfics, pero bueno todavía podría acomodarlos, pero eso depende si los acomodo bien y bueno espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: hola amigo/a bueno me alegro que te gustara los primeros tres capítulos del fanfic, estaba nervioso en como estaría la historia y en cuanto a tus dudas bueno , entre el harem bueno entre Fuu y Yugito estarán porque son compañeros Jinchuirikis y le vendría bien al rubio como pareja, con la Fem Haku ( yo tampoco no me creo que sea un hombre y creo que es mujer en mi opinión) creo que le vendrá bien al rubio o a Toshiro, eso depende amigo, con Shion, bueno tendre que mandarlo a una misión para que conosca la sacerdotisa del Pais de los Demonios pero déjame checar si busco mas opciones amigo. En cuanto a otras chicas de Anime bueno con Rei Ayanami de Neo Genesis Evangelion tendre que buscarla una maestra para convertirla en una amazona pero espero sorprenderte que si la voy a poner en el harem del rubio, y en cuanto a Yukari Sendo, bueno vi las imágenes y me parece muy joven para el, pero no te preocupes, tratare en donde la acomodo en ella amigo. Y con las siguientes dudas con Kurama y su otra Mitad creo que tendrá que esperar para que se unan otra vez para volverse mas fuerte y también purificar la parte Yang de Kurama. Y en cuanto cuando salga a veces nuestro Zorro favorito, lo tengo en mente amigo para asi ayudarlo en las siguientes misiones y en cuanto a los jutsus como el Rasengan y el Hiraishin tendrán que esperar, recuerda que el rubio estará aprendiendo las técnicas de Seiya y las básicas de Kurama, pero no te preocupes lo pondré pero hasta que lleguen las naciones elementales. Y la ultima duda bueno si puse a Kurama que le enseñe al rubio desde Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Fuuinjutsu pero en la parte de Kenjutsu no creo que pase porque el va ser un Caballero de Athena y ellos solo usan sus cosmos y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los únicos que pueden usar armas son Shiryu y Seiya por las armaduras de Libra y Sagitario. Con las invocaciones le tengo una en mente pero no serán los clásicos como los de Sapos, Dragones, Fenix o de Zorros si no será otro especial al rubio y para Ninjutsu Medico tengo 2 personas que le podrían enseñar bueno espero que te haya aclarado las dudas amigo y tambien disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 3: El Rendimiento de los Frutos.

Han pasado 9 años después de que comenzara el entrenamiento de cada Aspirante de las Armaduras de Bronce y tanto nuestros héroes han estado esforzándose para mejorar sus técnicas de sus maestros, tambien ha pasado el tiempo que nuestro rubio favorito ha estado mejorado sus técnicas de su maestro Seiya desde el Pegasus Ryūsei Ken (Meteoros de Pegaso) y el Pegasus Suisei Ken (Cometa de Pegaso) y tambien cuando descansaba o cuando dormia entrenaba con Kurama y habia estado mejorando en su rendimiento como en el control de chackra desde estar caminando en los arboles por horas, tambien caminar sobre el agua, ahora estaba dominando desde Ninjutsu como el Kage Bushin, Henge y el Kawari. Tambien soportar los genjutsus que le ponía su compañero y asi librarse de cada genjutsu que le hacia, en Fuuinjutsu dominaba solo lo básico con su amigo y en Taijutsu lo dominaba muy bien por su entrenamiento con Seiya, con los duelos de mástil con sus amigas Yuna y Yuzuriha y cada vez que luchaba siempre perdia por tales detalles cosa que siempre le daba al coraje y siempre lloraba a mares por tales derrotas por sus amigas, mientras que las mencionadas siempre le daban risitias y le daba ternura cuando se enojaba su amigo.

Tambien cuando termino el primer año del entrenamiento la amiga de Seiya, la Amazona de Plata Shaina de Ofiuco que para la sorpresa de todos habia viajado a Tokio, Japon y resultando que habia adoptado a una niña de 7 años de piel clara, de cabello azul turquesa oscuro , de ojos de color miel. Ella la habia estado aprendido de su maestra con Shaina y tambien de su carácter fría y enigmática. Pero ya con la tutela de Shaina se ha ablandado para que sea al menos sociable con los demás y además se habia socializado con las demás Amazonas de Águila y de Grulla y tambien de nuestro santo de Pegaso que al estar cerca con el se sentía como en casa y una cálida sensación que no sentía antes. Ahora con el entrenamiento de Shaina mejoraba sus ataques desde los movimentos de una cobra, el combate cuerpo cuerpo y el despertar de sus cosmos.

Mientras tanto Yune de Camaleon habia traido desde Tokio, Japon una chica llamada Yukari Sendo que resulto ser una chica talentosa desde la teoría hasta el despertar de sus cosmos con el entrenamiento de Yune y en su personalidad es muy tranquila y muy risueña cuando estaba con sus amigas y cierto santo de pegaso que ella no paraba de mirarlo. Ahora con la tutela de Yune de camaleón habia mejorado sus ataques y su resistencia haciéndola muy eficiente a nuestra próxima Doncella de Camaleon.

Mientras tanto ya nuestros héroes ya cumplidos 15 años estaban perfeccionando sus técnicas enseñadas por sus maestros pero en caso nuestro rubio ha estado entrenado con Seiya de Sagitario pero tambien tuvo libertad de aprender otras técnicas como la aguja escarlata de Milo de Escorpion que tambien tenia una aprendiz recién tomada por la tutela de Milo que se llamaba Sonia, que era una chica muy seria pero con un talento nato que tenia mucha hablidad con la Aguja Escarlata y aveces entrenaba con el rubio, que siempre ganaba en sus duelos de mástiles hasta que se hicieron amigos. Desde que Naruto tuvo la curiosidad de aprender la técnica, cosa que acepto tanto Seiya y Milo y estuvieron 1 año entrenando con la aguja escarlata, con el entrenamiento físico en si mismo desde que Milo y Naruto hacían duelos de mástiles Milo siempre vencia a Naruto con al meno disparos de la aguja escarlata, cosa que le dolia a Naruto y a Kurama porque tardaba mucho en recuparse del veneno que tenia del aguijon de la aguja. Pero ya con la practica de Kurama y de Milo pudo mejorar su ataque de la aguja escarlata en puntos vitales para matarlos lentamente o sufrirlos un poco a los enemigos. En cuanto termino e año en el entrenamiento con Milo fue a entrenar con Kiki de Aries siempre estaba nuestro Santo de Aries entrenando con sus técnicas o Reparando Armaduas desde de bronce, Plata y Oro…. Siempre suspiraba cuando tenia que reparar armaduras porque tardaba meses en arreglarla y tambien se necesitaba 2/3 de sangre como requisito para repararlas. Pero ya después de su entrenamiento personal entrenaba a Naruto desde curación con el cosmos y su técnica personal enseñada por Mu de Aries que es el Polvo estelar (Stardust Revolution) y el muro de cristal o Crystal Wall que consistía en crear en sus cosmos un muro impenetrable que defendia al usuario y devolviendo su ataque ante el adversario. Y pasaron los 6 meses entrenando las técnicas del Santo de Aries y la curación por si las dudas si algien tenia que currar a sus compañeros. Y asi paso el tiempo entrenando desde la Aguja escarlata, el Polvo estelar y los Meteoros de Pegaso y Cometa de Pegaso.

Pero ahora cuando regreso al santuario se encontró con su maestro seiya le dijo que tendría una sorpresa y cuando estaban reunidos comenzó hablaro.

Seiya: Naruto, me alegro que ya casi terminas el entrenamiento, pero te falta algo que aprender?

Naruto: Que me falto Maestro?

Seiya: te enseñare una de mis técnicas de Sagitario.

Naruto: No me diras que me enseñara…..

Seiya: A si es te enseñare el Atomic Thunderbolt, tu te lo mereces Naruto

Naruto: Muchas gracias Maestro, practicare todo para orgullecerlo y ser Santo de athena.

Seiya: y pronto lo seras, solo con que aprendistes y con tus compañeros de bronce se estarán reuniendo para la ceremonia.

Naruto: Ceremonia? De que?

Seiya: su ceremonia de iniciación de las armaduras, todos tus amigos que terminaron el entrenamiento serán Santos de Bronce.

Naruto: Entiendo Maestro.

Seiya: bien te demostrare la técnica que heredaras.

En eso seiya comenzó concentra su cosmos en el puño mientras aparecen truenos y relámpagos detrás de el, y luego lo libera en forma de una multitud de esferas de energía con carga eléctrica y selecciono a unas rocas y librero su poder.

Seiya: ¡Atomic Thunderbolt¡

Lo único que pudo que ver el rubio fue un resplandor y sonido parecido al trueno que rompió la velocidad de la luz y lo único que pudo que ver el rubio fueron cenizas de la roca que ya no estaba.

Seiya: !Creo que me pase un poco¡

Y el rubio miro con una gotita por tal poder que tenia su maestro. Y ya con la demostración demostrada Naruto comenzó a entrenar con el Trueno Atomico de Seiya, y asi estuvo entrenado durante unas semanas y en las noches cuando dormia entrenaba con Kurama ahora entrenanba los Jutsus Elementales como el Fuuton, Suiton, Katon, Raiton y Doton, pero su elemento mas fuerte fue el Raiton y Fuuton y ya estaba combinando sus técnicas con el Meteoros de Pegasos con el Fuuton y el Trueno Atomico con el Raiton. Tambien entrenaba con chackra en la parte de Ninjutsu Medico desde curar simples heridas cortantes hasta traumatismos mas graves y ahora con Kurama vigiando su chacrka que ha mejorado por el tanto arduo entrenamiento casi Mortal de su Compañero Bijuu.

Y asi paso 1 mes que ya pudo dominar el Trueno Atomico hasta que su Maestro Seiya le pidió que se reunieran en el Santuario porque habia llegado la hora.

Y durante 1 hora que estuvieron corriendo por las infinidades escaleras que tenían en las 12 casas que era una tortura para cada quien pero servía para ejercitarse. Y ya que todos estaban reunidos estaban sus compañeros reunidos y vaya que habían cambiado.

Se encontraba su amigo Son Goku ahora de 15 años con el cabello mas largo y puntiagudo y estaba vestido con ropa un poco al estilo asatico de color naranja con azul. Alado estaba su maestro Shiryu vestido con la armadura de Libra.

A lado se econtraba su amigo Toshiro ahora un poco mas alto de lo que recordaba, le habia crecido un poco el cabello ahora estaba vestido con una camisa blanco con negro y con un chaleco blanco y unas sandalias tambien llevaba una bufanda de color blanco. A lado estaba su maestro Hyoga vestido con la armadura de Acuario.

A lado se encontraba su amigo Natus que habia cambiado casi ahora era mas serio pero aun con la sensación cálida que se encontraba, aun era de personalidad hiperactiva y alegre pero cuando luchaba se ponía serio. Ahora estaba vestido con un chaleco de color negro, unas bermudas de color blanco con negro y unas sandalias. A lado se encontraba su maestro Ikki vestido con la armadura de Leo.

A lado se encontraba Moka, mucho ha cambiado ella desde su cuerpo ahora era muy hermosa a su edad de 15 años y tambien le crecio mucho su cabello rosa, ahora estaba vestida con un uniforme de colegio de color verde con una corbata junto con su falda de cuadros y sus zapatos escolares, alado estaba su maestro Shun que estaba vestido de la Armadura de Virgo.

Tambien ala do de nuestros caballeros se encontraba Yuna, Yuzuriha, Rei y Yukari junto con sus maestras Marin, Pavlin, Shaina y Yune.

Ahora que todso estaban reunidos estaba la Matriarca Saori y su Hija Sasha dando su inagurado la ceremonia de iniciación.

Saori: Felicidades Santos, Doncellas han pasado su prueba para convertise en Santos de Athena, me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes, ahora un paso al frente.

En eso los 9 santos dieron un paso adelante y se arrodillaron ante Saori

Sasha: Siglo tras siglo los caballeros siempre han jurado proteger la tierra de la maldad de Hades y de Poseidon o de otro ser con maldad que amenacé la tierra, siempre estaremos para protegerlos cueste lo que cueste aun si peligramos lo daremos todo por los habitantes.

En eso aparecían los 9 cloths de las armaduras de bronce.

Saori/Sasha: ahora es un honor que ahora de adelante son Santos de Bronce

En eso se desprendían las 9 armaduras incorporándose a los 9 ahora recién nombrados Santos de bronces. Y ahora con todo el resplandor que aparecía en sus armaduras ahora estaban listos para servir a su diosa, tener aventuras y detener la Maldad que volvería a surgir en la tierra pero lo que no sabían es que una nueva generación de Santos los estaría esperando para la siguiente Guerra Santa.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo amigos, ahora si me tarde mucho ,pero anduve en exámenes, exposiciones, concursos, y entrenado, la verdad es algo difícil la vida en la universidad, pero me esta gustando que no la cambiaria para nada

Bueno como sabran ya tenemos a nuevos santos y ahora no se si mandarlos a una misión de detener a Santos Renegados o fieles a Poseidon y Hades o hacer un Torneo Galatico por las armaduras sobrantes del Santuario.

Bueno he recibido varios reviews que ponga a los santos de Acero y lo hare pero como ejercito personal de Athena para la defensa del Santuario

Por ahora tenemos de harem a

Sasha/Athena

Yuna de Aguila

Yuzuriha De Grulla

Moka De Andrómeda

Rei De Ofiuco

Yukari De Camaleon

Y Sonia de Escorpio

Bueno acepto criticas, felicitaciones, dudas o consejos para el siguente capitulo ahora que tengo tiempo libre para hacer fanfics y ver otros fanfics en foro dz o lo estare ayudando en sus dudas.

Bueno hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
